Crimson Fox
by Neptu
Summary: Naruto twin brother of Kushina, second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, hero of the 3rd war, lord of the lost Uzumakis. His goal is to unite his world into a single cause. A cause greater than any other before. A grim prophecy looms over the horizon. Will he manage to unite the world or will he create an even greater rift between the nations with his action? Redhead!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Fox of the Leaf**

Five figures were jumping across the trees at the border of the Fire Country and the Land of Waves. The leader wore a brown poncho and a large straw hat, under that he wore black pants and armored shinobi boots, his upper clothes consisted of a scarlet battle kimono with black flame design and armored fingerless gauntlents. His group members wore white hooded cloacks with red circle designs and similar clothes like the leader.

"Well we are almost there." said the leader and the group halted for a moment.

"Sir are you sure this info is right? The theory that the Sand would attack Konoha sounds rather suicidal even if one of their heroes is absent for more than twelve years." asked a rather feminine voice from the back of the group. The leader answered without even turning around.

"It's better to check. We don't have to make contact with the ninjas of Konoha for that task." and with that the leader jumped again and the group continued their way towards Konoha.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Konoha….**_

"Kazekage what is the meaning of this?!" asked Minato Namikaze in a rather angry way as the Kazekage held him hostage.

"Well well little Minato you'll see soon enough." said the Kazekage and with that he jumped to the roof of the stadium still holding the Hokage hostage. A single signal came from him and four of his henchmen setup a barrier around the roof.

"I don't know what do you hope to accomplish here Kazekage but Konoha won't fall to Sand alone." said Minato confidently but the 'Kazekage' simply laughed.

" Little Minato can't you even see that I'm not the dear Kazekage?" with that the Kazekage teared his own face off and revealed himself to be Orochimaru.

"Did you really think that these wretched Sand shinobis have the guts to attack your village alone? And by the way, who said they were alone in this?" at the end of the sentence three huge snakes attacked the village walls from different directions and several experimental creature attacked the shinobis of Konoha.

* * *

 _ **Near Konoha….**_

"Sir what do we do? The Sand really attacked but they are not alone. It seems the Sound village also attacked the Leaf and they severly outnumber Konoha with those experiments and summons." said one of the cloacked figure from their leader.

"Help them! Defend the village! I will help the Hokage but before that…" commanded the leader and leapt him in the air near the eastern wall.

 _ **Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_

Three huge foxes appeared out of nowhere. The left which lept to the northern wall was a huge gray fox with seven white tails and yellow eyes. The right one which stayed and attacked the snake near the eastern wall was a yellow fox with a bit of black at the end of his seven tails and green eyes. The last one was a pure white fox with a bit grayish fur at the end of her eight tails and blue eyes and a moon like blue marking around her right eye.

"Ahri, Tenko, Kuda defend the village!" commanded the leader and he leapt into battle.

* * *

 _ **On the streets of Konoha…**_

Kushina was in a pinch. She was severly outnumbered by the weird creatures she fought. She killed already two dozens of them but she was running low on chakra and energy. Being a housewife really did a number on her endurance in battle which showed itself now.

"It seems this is the end for me…." she thought as the creatures advanced but suddenly a figure crashed into the ground before her. When the dust settled she could see a tall male with long spiky red-orange hair wearing a long scarlet kimono with the kitsune symbol on it.

"Long time no see Kushina.." said the figure and with a single snap of his fingers every creature died in huge radius around them. The figure turned around and Kushina could see his face and visibly relaxed. The figure had three whisker marks, red menacing eyes and huge fangs.

"Kurama, if you are here then that means… that means he is back.." with that Kushina lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **At the stadium…**_

Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha were relentless fighters and one the bests from Konoha and the Uchiha Clan. They were defending their child and his friends from the creatures and Sand shinobi. Their numbers seemed endless but they fought with power and pride.

"Sasuke, Menma don't ever dare to move away from us. We will protect you if it is the last thing we do!" said Fugaku as he beheaded another creature. Mikoto nodded then send huge fireballs at the incoming wave.

Both Uchiha fought hard but they were tired. Their chakra was running low and the children behind them were exhausted and injured, Hope seemed to abandon them because they saw that there was no way out, they were outnumbered and surrounded. As they were about to give up hope Kurama appeared before them with Kushina on his back. He put Kushina down gently then snapped his finger again. The creatures died in flames as the nine-tailed fox grinned. He was grateful that his host let him loose again but he could feel that they need to be together soon because the battle ahead will require him to use his full power.

"Kurama-sama, what are you doing here? It means that he is back too? We are very grateful to you." bowed Mikoto and Fugaku as the nine-tails turned around.

"Well sometimes that idiot let me out so I make the most of it. And since my mate is out and about I have to show off to outdo her." grinned the foxlike man and disappeared in a swirl of fire.

Fugaku released a tired sigh and said "Well it seems that Crimson Fox has returned to us once again." Mikoto simply nodded and hugged Sasuke close to her chest just to ensure he is safe.

* * *

 _ **Outside of the barrier….**_

The group of five appeared before the barrier and they positioned around it. Four at the four edges and their leader before the barrier. The leader raised his hand and the other four went through a long series of handsign.

" _ **Uzumaki Barrier Break**_ " They said in chorus and the barrier started to crumble. As a last straw the leader created a purple orb with rings around it.

" _ **Rasenringu**_ " and smashed the barrier to pieces.

Inside the barrier Orochimaru fought with the Yondaime to a tie but he summoned the Nidai and Shodai Hokages to fight the battle in his place. Minato had a very hard time and almost used his last resort. The death reaper seal but he would sacrifice his own life for it. As he was about to use it the barrier around them disappeared.

"What is meaning of this, what happened to my sound four?!" raged Orochimaru. The five figure appeared around him and the Shodai and Nidai Hokage were sealed in a minute.

"It's time to give up Orochimaru." said the leader but Orochimaru simply started to laugh like a maniac.

"So the Crimson Fox has returned. Uzumaki Naruto, what a pleasure to see you again, have you had any success finding your lost kin?" asked Orochimaru with glee. He had a great plan how to neutralize the Jinchuriki and held him hostage against Konoha and the Akatsuki.

"Why don't you ask them?... Do it!" all four figure nodded and created a much stronger barrier than Orochimaru's sound four did before.

"So this is the power of the Uzumaki Clan. I always knew your people were looked down after the destruction of Uzu but this is a real delight to see them in action once again." laughed Orochimaru as he sensed the strong chakra coming out from the four figure.

"Let me ask you this Naruto, did you really think it would be that easy? Did you really think I won't count with your little pet fox clearing out the village while you trap me and fight me one on one?" Naruto didn't make any movement but under his hat his eyes slightly widened. Kurama was in grave danger if it is true what Orochimaru implies.

"Let me counter your question with mine. Why do you ask me this? You simply told me you trapped us instead of the other way around, trying to bluff your way out or really that full of yourself?"

"We'll see little fox, we'll see, now let's enjoy this fight while we can." grinned Orochimaru and attacked. Naruto easily blocked all of his attack while Minato went on the offensive. They made a perfect team, fighting in sync and forcing Orochimaru on the defensive.

* * *

 _ **On the streets of Konoha…**_

"Oooooh and who are you supposed to be? Surviving my flames are not an easy feat by a simple human." asked Kurama as an orange haired boy with weird markings on his face stood before him, a menacing grin on his face and behind him an impassive white haired boy.

"WE WILL KILL YOU DAMN BEAST!" roared the boy and charged Kurama. The fox simply shrugged and deflected every attack the boy threw at him easily.

"Jugo, do it!" commanded the white haired boy and from Jugo's body emerged tons of little tendrils attaching themselves to Kurama and starting to suck his chakra.

"Oh this is new, I never would have imagined that snake would be this stupid. Die boy." with that Kurama impaled the boy with several tails and the impassive boy's eyes widened. They were not told about this. Orochimaru-sama commanded them to kill the long haired foxlike human and deliver his body to him. He couldn't think more as two tails impaled him too and he died with failure as his last thought.

"Hmm, it seems that snake underestimated who am I, or simply overestimated his little experiments." Kurama turned around after he burned the bodies and started to walk toward the arena.

 **AN:Hey guys this is my new story idea. Naruto is the twin brother of Kushina and he is the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Mastered the power and he is the holder of the fox contract. He is also a hero of the third war, earned the nickname of the Crimson Fox. Him being the Jinchuriki is not common knowledge, only veteran Jounins, Anbus and High ranking officials knows about it. Tell me what you think and I consider writing it more. My other story is on a bit of a hold because I got writer's block.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Fox of the Leaf**

As the battle progressed between Orochimaru and the two Konoha ninja, Naruto could feel everything around him. Konoha won the battle already and his friend did as he asked him, he spared every living being and only killed the experimental monsters. The invasion failed. Suna's Jinchuriki was defeated by Kurama and the foxes.

"Do you feel it Orochimaru?" asked Naruto as he blocked another snake's attack.

The sannin frowned, indeed he felt that the battle was over and he lost. His plan to let Jugo siphon the Kyuubi's chakra failed utterly and he is doomed soon because he cannot escape this new barrirer.

"Why do you stall? Why don't you just finish this fight, you used to be a bloodthirsty killer during the war Crimson Fox." asked the Sannin in response, he could see that there is no way he can defeat Naruto and Minato at the same time.

Naruto lowered his fighting stance and looked straight into the sannin's eyes.

"Because there are creatures in existent beyong our comprehension. They are above us humans, they are killers, legend says they are cleaners. Cleansing the world of war and hatred by exterminating at least ninety-percent of populace in a world and let it rebuild from scratch or killing everything and extinguish all life in their wake. They have no beginning or end. Everytime they 'cleanse' a world from hatred a new one is born from the ashes and join their rank." Naruto explained the reason he came back. During his travels he came across the legend of the Otsutsuki clan.

"This cannot be true. There is no such force or power that can do that kind of damage to the world. There is no logic behind these actions." answered the Sannin but he was deeply touched by the monologue because he couldn't feel any lie or ill intent behind those world.

Naruto turned to Minato. "Whether you like it or not. We need him and every useful asset we can gather because I can feel it in my guts that these creatures are coming to this world and we need to be prepared. We need to advance in both technology and numbers. Peace between the nation is the key to counter this threat. I could gather at least twenty capable Uzumaki Shinobi and they remained in Uzu. We found Uzushio's ruins and started rebuild it in secret. That will be our base of operation." he turned to Orochimaru. "This is your choice now. Cooperate and help us save this world or you will die here and now. You know my power, my abilities and you should also know I got Mito-sama's power to sense emotions. If you even think about betraying us for a second I will sever your head from your body and rip your heart from your chest." finished Naruto with a gaze toward the sannin which was so intense Orochimaru could feel his demise.

"Very well then, I offer myself to your cause Uzumaki Naruto." as he said it Naruto made a hand gesture and the four Uzumaki released the barrier. Naruto stepped in front of the defeated Sannin, grabbed his arm and disappeared a crimson flash.

Minato turned to the four Uzumaki. "Can you please identify yourselves?"

All of them removed their cloacks. From left to right he could see two women and two men.

"I am Uzumaki Raiju Hokage-sama" said the first man, Raiju had scarlet spiky air which defied gravity. He had unusual electrifying yellow eyes.

"I am Uzumaki Rya Hokage-sama" said the woman next to Raiju. She had long curly red-hair and she had deep blue eyes.

"Uzumaki Haru, Hokage-dono" introduced himself the man next to Rya. He had messy shoulder length crimson hair, his hair is brushed to the side of his face covering his right eye. His eyes were red as his hair.

"And I am Uzumaki Hiko Hokage-sama" chirped the obviously youngest of the four. She had brown eyes which resembled of soil. Her hair was halfway to her back and was deep crimson.

"Care to elaborate what Naruto was talking about?" Minato asked with a raised curious eyebrow because that explanation sounded very weird and totally heralded the apocalypse.

Raiju nodded "Yes sir, the explanation was a prophecy seen by one of the ancient prophecies which were recovered during Naruto-sama's journey. He walked this earth searching for us and clues about the world. He wanted to find himself but found something else. This prophecy seemed to be rather a note or explanation about the past rather than the future that's why he sealed the stone which it was carved in and hid it in the catacombs of Uzushio. During his journey he used other names, he helped thousands from simple farmers to lords. At the end of his journey he found at least thirty Uzumaki survivor but he sent out ten scout to different directions with a quest that they search for others. He gained contact from every corner of the world helping him with his cause. Carpenters, stonemasons, people with knowledge how to run a city, he gathered each kind and motivated them to build an impenetrable fortress. The only thing he failed at is the gathering of every jinchuriki. They lived a life different than him and they can't see hope at the end of the tunnel, but our master never gives up and he will succeed in the end. That is why we came after we heard the rumours about the invasion. Every village must unite and every village must be at their peak. Manpower, skill, technology all of these are needed to win this war which will come." explained the Uzumaki. Minato's jaw was under the floor. This explanation sounded solid. And if it was for peace in the future it sounded like an utopia but it was also a military dictatorship Raiju described. He needed to know if this prophecy was really true.

"Can you show me this stone? I must see it with my own eyes to believe it." Raiju nodded again. It was a reasonable claim. If anyone would ask he would never believe this story first heard.

"Yes sir, as soon as Naruto-sama comes back he shall show you. First we must make sure everyone is alright and no one is seriously hurt. And we must make sure Kushina-sama is alright." Minato nodded and they left the roof.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Uzushio…**_

Orochimaru and Naruto appeared on the middle of a city under reconstruction. Orochimaru marvelled at the sight around him. The buildings were not built by wood and stone. No it seemed the Uzumakis managed to find people who were expert at the iron works. The buildings were built with iron as supports and they seemed more sturdy. But his sightseeing was cut short because he was soon surrounded by at least ten shinobi who wore Uzu hitai-ates, not all of them were Uzumaki he deduced because there were other haircolored people and their chakra were not as dense as an Uzumaki's. They kneeled in an instant.

"Welcome home Naruto-sama. Is the business done in Konoha already?" asked who seemed to be the leader. He was a tall black haired man with a rather weird weapon. A double-edged sword made out of rare metal which seemed to be chakra-imbued.

"No, but he saw reason and agreed to cooperate. Lead him to the others and start working immediately." Naruto commanded then disappeared in a red flash.

"You heard him men! Move out!"

* * *

 _ **In the Arena….**_

Mikoto kneeled next to the unconcious Kushina as Fugaku checked the children if they were alright. The fight was intense but the appearance of the foxes and the Uzumakis were a blessing from the gods in their eyes. In the shinobi world they already accepted that they will die sooner than later, but no parent is capable living with the thought that their children died after them so soon. They survived, Namikaze Menma and Uchiha Sasuke survived. Kushina was stable just weak, everything seemed to be alright and the village can be rebuilt. His thoughts were cut off by heavy footsteps.

"Ahh I see Kushina didn't wake up since I left her here." said Kurama as he approched the group. The children couldn't comprehend that guy. He had long scarlet and orange hair, fangs as teeth and fox-like ears at the sides of his head.

"Kurama-sama, we can't thank you enough for saving us, especially the children." Fugaku bowed before the foxlike man.

"Hahahaha, don't bow before me like I'm some kind of saint. Especially since I am very far from it. I was tasked to complete my mission during this invasion and that's all. After all I can't let his sister and cousin die." explained the Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry to ask it but how can you have a human body?" asked Mikoto very curious.

"Long story short. Naruto made a customized Kage Bunshin and I occupy his clone while I'm out." explanation short version. Both Uchiha sweatdropped at this but nodded otherwise. It's not like you can have a casual talk with one of the godlike creature in existence everyday.

"Well since my mate gone home I heal up Kushina, wait for that idiot then go where he goes. But I warn you humans, you will be very surprised at the end of this week." smirked the bijuu then approached Kushina's unconscious body. Her body glowed red for a while then subsided. She started to become conscious. Menma ran to his mother and hugged her. Kurama just did a mock salute then disappeared in a swirl of fire. Sasuke turned to his mother.

"Mother, who was that man?" asked the teen curiously.

"Someone we're in debt to for a long time and our debt seemed to increase over time." smiled Mikoto at her son then hugged him, relieved that the invasion was over.

 **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and favorites. I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I won't post chapters longer than these. Maximum I'm willing to write for a chapter is 2k. Tell me your thoughts. Be warned, troll reviews and caps locks will be deleted. If anyone spots the reference for the apocalypse please do tell :)**


End file.
